No dire que es amor
by resplandorrosa626
Summary: Iris y Cilan tienen un sentimiento raro uno por el otro, como ambos son muy tercos creen que es una simple atraccion asi que reciviran algo de ayuda para entender sus sentimientos, Disfruten, IrisXCilan Wishfulshipping!
1. No dire que es amor

**¡Hola!, bueno la cosa esta así, ultima mente he leído fics de esta pareja y debo decir que me encanta como se ven juntos, Además de no ser por Cilan e Iris no vería pokemon B/W, como sea espero que para ser mi primer fic Wishfulshipping este Three-shot no me salga tan mal, ¡DISFRUTEN!**

No diré que es amor

¿Amigos?, por supuesto que ambos lo eran para Iris Cilan era un muy buen amigo pero últimamente llegaba una loca idea a su pobre cabecita de 14 años, la idea de que ambos pudieran ser algo más.

¿y si no era una idea tan loca cómo cree?

¿y si el también tiene esos sentimientos hacia ella?

Esas eran las ideas que atormentaban a Iris muy seguido, al principio creyó que Cilan era solamente un tipo presumido y afeminado en traje pero pasando el tiempo ella noto que tenía un lado aventurero, valiente y audaz pero que siempre lograba ser un chico gentil, un caballero muy bien educado y un chico muy gracioso aunque… también noto que era muy lindo y que se preocupa mucho por ella.

"esto es demasiado"- dijo Iris en voz alta-"solo me ve como una amiga y quizás solo como una niñita, ¿Cómo puedo pensar que alguien de 16 años se interesaría en alguien de 14?"- se preguntó Iris mientras seguía caminando

Ella siempre resolvía sus problemas con caminatas nocturnas en el bosque pero ¡¿Por qué rayos esta vez no funcionaba?! , la pobre chica salvaje no encontraba ninguna tonta solución a esto, ¿le debería decir a Cilan lo que sentía y saber si el también siente lo mismo?, sonaba muy sencillo decírselo y que ambos fueran la feliz pareja amorosa por siempre pero no era nada sencillo porque había algo en medio de todo esto.

"nuestra amistad… ¿se arruinaría si supiera que me gusta?"- se preguntó la chica-"se que la vida se trata de riesgos pero….. ¿si de eso se trata porque son tan difíciles de tomar?"-pregunto otra vez en busca de una respuesta

"querida son difíciles porque tú eres la que lo hace tan complicado"- contesto una voz femenina entre risas

"¿Quién está ahí?"- pregunto la chica algo alarmada-"¿Por qué_ decidí caminar tan lejos?"-_ pensó

"descuida no te aremos daño"- contesto otra voz también de chica

"está bien pero sea quien sea, muéstrense"- pidió Iris

En ese momento de entre los arboles aparecieron tres chicas, una pelirroja con el cabello atado en una cola de caballo de lado, otra de cabello café con una pañoleta amarrada y otra de cabello azul oscuro con un gorro blanco. Las tres sonrieron al encontrarse con Iris pero ella estaba muy asustada

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?"- pregunto Iris-"yo no las conozco"-

"somos tu conciencia, soy Misty, ella es May y ella es Dawn"- contesto la pelirroja

"¿mi conciencia? ¿Pero porque sus nombres me suenan mucho?"- pregunto la ojos cafés

"esos son nombres de amigas de Ash y tomamos sus formas para que nos hagas caso"- contesto Dawn

"pero nunca vi cómo eran además ¿con que podrían ayudarme ustedes?"-pregunto Iris al borde de salir corriendo de ahí

"te ayudaremos con tus problemas en el amor"- contesto May con una sonrisa

"¿p-problemas en el amor?"- tartamudeo sonrojada-"y-yo no tengo esos problemas"-

"por favor, sabemos que estas enamorada de Cilan pero que te da miedo decirlo así que te ayudaremos"- le dijo Misty

"¡NO LO ESTOY! ¡seguramente esto es solo una atracción o una fase que debo atravesar a mi edad!"- grito Iris enojada-"sea lo que sea estoy segura que no es amor, seguro este sentimiento se ira tarde o temprano"-

"¿y tu quieres que se valla?"- pregunto Dawn

"n-no lo se"- contesto Iris algo triste-"pero siento que ya debería haber aprendido la lección antes"- suspiro empezando a caminar

_Iris: Si hablas de amar a un gran hombre  
a lo peor te equívocas  
luego el dolor se te refleja  
la historia es vieja te vuelves loca._

Empezó a cantar Iris recordando ciertas experiencias porque para tener sus benditos 14 años ya había sufrido por amor una vez. Ahora para colmo 'su conciencia' la estaba siguiendo y al parecer estaban cantando igual que ella.

_Misty, May y Dawn: ¿A quién crees que engañas?  
Él es tierra y paraíso  
no uses artimañas  
nena solo es un aviso  
no te hagas la fría  
claro como el día  
vemos tu interior. _

Ellas cantaron en coro intentando convencerla de que estaba enamorada pero ella era mas terca de lo que parecía y siguió caminando a ver si se aburrían de seguirla. La peli morada intentaba cubrirse sus oídos negando todo pero era inútil y estaba llegando a su limite.__

Iris: ¡Que va!, ¡no habléis!,  
no lo acepto no, no.  


Por mas que se negaba de nada servía, Incluso May se cayo pero se levanto sin dejar de cantar

_Misty, May y Dawn: Por él estas,  
¿de qué vas?  
niégalo._

Iris: Es un cliché,  
yo lo se no es amor.

(shuru, shuru)

Todo es hermoso en el principio,  
el corazón se nos salta  
la mente grita ten más juicio  
si es que no quieres llorar por nada.  


Iris empezó a recordar como era Cilan con ella, como la trataba siempre y pensó que nunca nadie antes había sido tan gentil o tan caballeroso con ella, pero no quería que eso ni su amistad se acabara solo por una confesión que puede ni tenga lugar asi que seguía en la negación.

_Misty, May y Dawn: Tú sigue negando  
lo que quieres, lo que sientes  
no estamos tratando  
ese amor es evidente  
tienes que admitirlo  
te ha pillado fuerte  
dilo ya, ya, ya esta._

(shu, shu)

Iris: ¡Que va!, ¡ni hablar!  
no lo digo no, no. 

Iris se escondio de pronto detrás de un árbol sonrojada porque Cilan estaba cerca, ya que al parecer estaba en el bosque pensando igual que ella pero por suerte el estaba corriendo y se perdió de vista rápidamente._  
_

_Misty y Dawn : Tu estas por él_

_May: mírate, míralo.  
_

Le canto May observando su sonrojo pero ella solo se alejo de ellas y subió a un árbol pero ellas también lo hicieron y se sentaron en una rama junto a ella.

_Iris: Al fin lo veis  
yo lo se no es amor._

Misty, May y Dawn: Nos dio el visto,  
es decir,  
esto es amor.

_Iris: ¿Ya no lo veis?  
Yo lo se  
¡Que me dejéis!  
Yo lo se_

Misty, May y Dawn: Deja el desdén  
sabes bien que es amor.

Iris: Uuuuuh  
En alta voz no diré que es mi amor. 

Suspiro finalmente llevándose las manos a su pecho y quedándose dormida__

(Shuru, shuru, shuru, sha lalalalala aaay)

Suspiraron Misty, May y Dawn apoyando las cabezas en sus hombros al observar a la chica dormir.

Fin de la primera parte

**Bien aquí termina la primera parte, la segunda será Cilan y para divertirnos les hare una pregunta ¿Quién o quienes creen que serán o será la conciencia de Cilan?**


	2. Bésala

Bésala

Mientras Iris había ido a quien sabe donde, Cilan había salido a caminar un rato al bosque pero sin pansage, ni el sabia porque, usualmente pansage hacia sentir mejor a nuestro querido conocedor pokemon en todo momento, pero esta vez no tenia idea de quien lo podría ayudar ¿y porque? Pues por unos a su opinión disparates que ocurren en su mente.

Últimamente siempre pensaba en lo mismo, mañana, tarde y noche solo pensaba en Iris y no en la manera que la ve todo el tiempo sino que esta vez era….. diferente. Pensaba en ella como en algo mas que una amiga, también que ella sentía lo mismo que el pero ¿Quién dice que es asi?

"estoy loco, ¿Cómo puedo pensar que una chica única como Iris puede amar a un 'dolor de muelas' como yo?"- se pregunto en voz alta

"podría ser porque de verdad le gustas"- dijo una voz a la que Cilan no le presto atención

"claro que no, yo soy un simple fastidioso y ella es tan especial….. todo lo que sabe sobre pokemones, su naturaleza silvestre, su belleza, su inocencia y sus ojos que te hacen sentir mejor con solo un parpadeo"- suspiro Cilan

"wow, de verdad estas flechado"- dijo otra voz que tuvo el mismo resultado

"¿flechado?, no creo"- dijo el peli verde-"esto es una simple atracción que desaparecerá pronto"-

"claro porque seras muy feliz si ese sentimiento desaparece ¿no?"- pregunto esa voz con sarcasmo

"n-no, no creo ser feliz, pero Iris ¿Qué tal si al decirle lo que siento me rechaza? Después nuestra amistad seria incomoda y no podría tenerla cerca ni como amiga"- contesto el

"pero ¿Qué tal si ella siente lo mismo?, ambos estarían juntos y serias el feliz Cilan enamorado por siempre"- contesto una de las voces en tono burlón

"hay demasiado en juego para arriesgar, esto pasara y me reprenderé por tener incluso pensamientos indebidos hacia ella"- contesto Cilan algo sonrojado

"vaya ni quien te viera pervertido hermanito"- contesto una voz

"no soy pervertido, es una etapa normal y…. ¿hermanito?"- pregunto Cilan-"esperen ¡¿con quienes he estado hablando todo este rato?! ¡muéstrense! "-ordeno el conocedor

En ese momento ambas voces rieron por lo bajo y detrás de los arbustos se revelaron dos personas que Cilan conocía muy bien, eran sus hermanos mayores Cress y Chili.

"¿Cómo te va?"- pregunto Chili con una sonrisa y levantando la mano en señal de saludo

"¿Chili? ¿Cress? ¿q-que hacen aquí? Es mas ¿Cómo fue que llegaron aquí?"- pregunto el chico completamente sorprendido

"primero que nada no somos tus hermanos"- contesto Cress

"¿Qué? Yo tendría que reconocer a mis propios hermanos"- dijo Cilan confundido

"pero no lo somos, solo somos tu conciencia y tomamos la forma de tus hermanos para que nos escuches"-contesto Chili

"por favor eso no es posible, mi mente nunca a jugado asi conmigo"- negó el peli verde

"pero ni tu controlas tu propia mente, estas tan confundido y tienes tantos dilemas emocionales que estas desesperado por ayuda asi que tu cerebro subconscientemente te aconseja"- dijo Chili

"bueno se que el Chili de verdad nunca diría algo asi ni diría 'subconscientemente' asi que puede que deba creerles en fin ¿en que me ayudaran?"- pregunto el chico

"a que te decidas por fin de confesarle tus sentimientos a Iris"- contesto Cress

"y-yo no se de que hablan"- tartamudeo Cilan

"claro que si sabes y deja de negarlo o tomaremos la forma de unos purrlions y a ver si asi nos haces caso"-contesto Chili

"ok, ok si tal vez tengo sentimientos que no puedo comprender y que me dejan un pésimo sabor en la vida pero si asi fuera ¿Qué podrían hacer para audarme?"- pregunto algo molesto

"te daremos la motivación necesaria para besarla"- contestaron al mismo tiempo

"¡¿BESARLA?!"-grito el pobre chico-"¡no se ni como lidiar con mis sentimientos! y ¡¿ustedes quieren que la bese y ya?! ¡YO NO SOY ESA CLASE DE CHICOS!"-

"mira se que te sientes confundido pero todo se aclarara, solo escucha"- dijo Chili sacando un bajo

"¿d-de donde sacaste eso?"- pregunto el chico

Chili solo lo ignoro y empezó a tocar, al rato de tocar una melodía suave Cress empezó a cantar

_Cress:_ _ Tu… la viste, justamente frente a ti,_

_Ella no te dijo nada pero algo te atrajo…_

_Chili y Cress:_ _Y tu no sabes porque pero al intentarlo mueres,_

_el solo besarla_

_Chili_: _tu la quieres_

_Cress: __Si la quieres mírala_

_Chili y Cress_: _mil oportunidades tu desperdiciaste, pero esta vez nooooo , y ella quiere que, pero no dirá nada hasta que la beses…._

Cilan rodo los ojos y pensó que lo mejor seria alejarse de ellos lo mas pronto posible o ignorarlos.

_Cress:_ _Shalalalalala ¿Qué paso?_

_Chili:_ _el pobre se acobardo y no la besara_

_Chili y Cress:_ _Shalalalalala que horror que vergüenza me das_

_Cress: ya que la perderás_

_Chili: solo ve y besala_

Los dos notaron que Cilan ya no estaba ahí así que decidieron seguirlo y justamente cuando el se alegraba de haberlos perdido Cress y Chili le llegaron de sorpresa acorralándolo otra vez.

_Cress: tuviste momentos que siempre echaste a perder…_

_Chili: mejor apresúrate porque ella de esperar se cansara_

_Cress y Chili: y no te dice nada y no lo hará si no la besas ya_

_Chili: tu solo bésala_

Cilan solo se intento alejar de sus 'hermanos' pero estos lo siguieron

_Cress: shalalalala ¿Qué te traes? No aprendiste nada solo debes besarla _

_Chili: shalalala ¿eres tímido o que? Por tu culpa se ira ¡y de otro será!_

_Cress: shalalalala no te asustes que listo estas y yo se que tu podrás_

_Chili: shalalalalala ¡no pares ya! Tampoco te escondas tu quieres besarla_

_Cress y Chili: solo bésala_

El peliverde había dejado de luchar con esto y decidió escucharlos ¿Qué tal si tenían razón? ¡¿Qué?! ¡NO! La imitación barata de un idiota (Chili) y un mandón (Cress) que a aparte de todo siempre se pelean no podían tener razón ¿cierto?

_Cress: lalalalala solo ve y bésala _

_Chili: lalala lalala tu solo….._

_Cress y Chili: bésala…_

En ese momento quizás por arte de magia todo hizo click en la mente, la forma en la que Iris lo miraba, como le confiaba todo, el ver como le sonreía, como se mantenía cerca de el, cuando el la protegía del peligro o como hacían casi todo juntos, el llego a una conclusión, el le gustaba a Iris.

"ella me a-a…. Iris me ama"- susurro por lo bajo

_Cress y Chili: shalalalala oh por dios, cuenta ya se dio pero ¿ahora que hara?_

_Chili: ¿se ira y se ocultara? O ¿simplemente la besara?_

_Cress: shalalalala solo besala ¡O LA PERDERAAAS!_

_Cress y Chili: shalalalala solo ve y besalaaaaaaa_

_Chili: besalaaaaaaaa_

_Cress: besalaaaaa_

_Cress y Chili: solo besala _

Cilan se pego contra un árbol mientras iba corriendo lo que no sabia era que algo le cayo encima.

"¡CUIDADO!"-grito una ya despierta dulce voz

Cuando Cilan recobro el conocimiento tenia a Iris encima de el, estaba tan cerca respirando lentamente, su corazón latía tan rápido como el de el y su rostro se había enrojecido tanto que parecía tener fiebre.

Al momento de ver como ella se quería separar Cilan no lo dudo y la aprisiono poniendo los brazos en la cadera de la chica apegándola cada vez mas a el, para ella no habría escapatoria y para el no habría vuelta atrás.

El la separo un poco y puso la mano en el rostro de la chica y lentamente puso sus labios sobre los de ella, ese beso fue repentino, apasionado pero suave, se notaba que estaba siendo gentil con ella porque después de todo el era su caballero.

La mente de Iris se apago por un segundo, no tenia ni idea de que hacer asi que lentamente cerro los ojos y le devolvió el beso, se sentía protegida, intocable y amada y solamente esos sentimientos se los podía brindar Cilan.

Por su parte el conocedor pokemon hacia algo que no pasaba muy seguido, se dejaba llevar por sus instintos, sabia que después de eso podría haber mucho que explicar y podría tener que disculparse pero no le importaba con tal de tener ese sabor tan dulce y natural que tenían los labios de la chica silvestre, de la chica que amaba y que al parecer ella sentía lo mismo, diablos ¿porque no lo había hecho antes?

Mientras tanto Cress y Chili observaban sonrientes esa escena, por fin su hermanito tuvo las agallas para declararle su amor a la chica que mas valia la pena en el mundo. _Debimos intervenir hace mucho tiempo- _pensaron antes de irse y dejarle a Cilan el resto del momento.

Fin del cap 2

**HOLA! Bueno no me quedo cono esperaba pero quisiera ver sus reviews para saber si debería hacer sobre esta pareja. Ah por cierto, últimamente he pensado hacer ciertos fics de pokemon pero no se cual hacer primero asi que será una votación:**

**-La princesa dragón y el conocedor pokemon (Wishfulshipping, es mas bien una versión de Tarzan pero con ellos dos como protagonistas, hehe lo se ando loca y nostálgica)**

**-El juego de los cuatro (es inspirado en juego de gemelas pero con el trio Striaton como protagonista mas una OC *no pude evitar ponerles una hermana*)**

**-Lo que me trajo celebi (no lo tengo muy bien planeado pero es Ferriswheelshipping)**

**-Nuestra promesa (otra vez Ferriswheelshipping)**

**Tambien tengo otros pero necesito pensarlos en fin espero que les haya gustado elo fic, dejen sus sexys reviews y VOTEN! adios**


End file.
